King Lincoln
by Supermariosunshinr
Summary: This is a parody of king Kong that I did with the loud


**hello everyone,this is a parody of the Simpsons tree house of horror called king Homer,so I decided to redo this parody so it can be a loud house parody.i know it's short but I'm working on the full movie one where Lincoln die at the end of the movie ,just like all the other king Kong movie's where king Kong got shot from the plans and fall to his death.**

**anyway I do not own the loud house or the parody of king Kong,enjoy**

. It then cuts to a scene where a large boat was in a foggy harbor, where lori and leni stood around. Lori was dressed like a wealthy man on safari and leni like a sailor.

Out of the fog, Ronnie ann appeared, wearing a dress, a jacket over her shoulders, a pearl necklace, and an old timey flapper hat. She appeared to be holding a newspaper. She introduces herself, "My name is Ronnie ann. I'm here about your ad." She reads from the paper, "Single, Mexican female wanted for mysterious expedition. Must like boy's. Non-smoker preferred."

Lori examined her and said, "Well, you'd certainly be a welcome change of pace from these crude and uncouth sailors."

Two stereotypical sailors were behind her, saying "Arrgh!" over and over again.

Lori turns to leni, "What do you say, leni?"

Leni frowns and responses, "I tots think that women and sea…"

Lori holds up his hand, "Don't. I know where you're going with that sentence, so don't." Slshe turns her attention back to Ronnie Ann, "Young lady, you're literally hired!" She then began to laugh maniacally, making Ronnie Ann look quite unsure and spooked.

Some time later, the boat was out at sea and Ronnie ann, now wearing an old timey women's swimsuit, was sunbathing on a chair as three sailors watch from the ladder of a smokestack. These sailors all looked like clyde, stella, and an unnamed man, respectively.

Stella mentioned, "I heard we're going to loud Island."

Clyde responded, "Yeah, to capture a giant loud! Wish we were going to Candy Apple Island."

The nameless one asked, "Candy Apple Island? What do they got there?"

Clyde answered, "louds, but they're not so big."

A shot of the island is shown, and there's mountain with a skull shaped formation, with two caves as eyes. The sound of tribal drums and natives chanting can be heard, "Llincon! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!"

On the ship, the captain, who looked like luna, asked, "Hey Lori,I mean chief, who's this Lincoln guy anyway?"

As lori read the map, she responded, "He's either a 50ft, prehistoric loud, or a tourist trap concocted by the loud Island JC's. Either way, we're literally going ashore."

Ronnie ann approached them and asked, "Am I going, too?"

Lori laughed heartily, "Of course! We wouldn't think of going without the bait!" she stammers and adds, "Uh, that is… the bait-thing beauty. The bathing beauty!" She chuckles, "I covered that up pretty well leni."

Leni just smile and said."wait,I thought we where going on that island and capture a gai-"Lori covered leni's mouth before she could say another word.

They where lucky enough that she didn't hear what leni just said

On the island, lori, Ronnie Ann, now dressed in cargo shorts and a matching shirt, and leni come across the natives, doing a tribal dance and chanting, "Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!"

The chief of the natives spots them hiding in the bushes, seeing the top of Ronnie ann's head and hearing lori say, "Just try to remain inconspicuous."

The dance and music stop as the chief says something in their language, which translated in subtitles as, "The Mexican girl will make a good sacrifice!"

In the bushes, Ronnie Ann asks lori, "What's he saying?"

Lori hesitated an answer and lied, "He said, um… We literally wouldn't _dream_ of sacrificing the Mexican girl!"

Ronnie Ann fell for it and said, "Aaaw! Well, isn't that-AAH!" She's cut off by the natives grabbing her, which shocked leni but left lori unphased.

Some time later, Ronnie Ann was tied up to a sacrificial platform, wearing only a long skirt and what could only be described as a midriff. She thrashed about, screaming and trying to break free. As she does, her screams are heard in the distance, which reach off towards a part of the island where a giant loud, who was Lincoln.,was fighting a dinosaur. The villagers ring a gong, which distracts him from the fight, causing the dinosaur to bite him on the arm, "ouch!" His scream of "ouch!" echoed through the island.

Back by Ronnie Ann, as she screams and thrashes, King Lincoln appears, looking down on her with a rather strange smile, which only made her scream louder.

Nearby, lori told leni, "leni, this is a golden opportunity! If we get him alive, we can put him on Broadway! Dead, we'll sell monkey stew to the army!"

Leni smile and said,"wait isn't that our brother,we can't just kill him" leni began to cry.

Lori place her hand on her face and said,"he's not our brother,one his is a prehistoric he's not our brother"

Leni just realized and did a dumb face,"ohhh,ok I'm tots ready to capture him"

King Lincoln had picked up Ronnie ann and ran his giant finger over her face and hair, making her warn, "You keep your hands to yourself, mister!"

After that, the giant loud sniffed at her, making him suggestively growl. Ronnie Ann, for whatever reason, found this charming and giggled.

Then, the sailors and lori showed up with guns and cannons, lori ordering, "Now, we don't want to kill it! Shoot him around the groin and belly!"

They opened fire on King Lincoln, which angered him greatly. He put Ronnie Ann safely onto a nearby tree and beat his chest. He grabbed clyde and threw the his best friend into his mouth.

Clyde popped his head out and said, "Hey, Lincoln, cut it out. Come on! Quit eating me!"

In that moment, stella fired a tranquillizer dart, but it hit luna's arm by mistake, "Ow! Dude! Nice shot, stella."

King Lincoln pushed luna into his mouth, where he proceeded to eat her.

Lori was standing by a crate of gas bombs, one of which he held in his hand, "Alright, you big loud, get a snoot full of this gas bomb!" she removes the pin and throws it, but it come back to her, landing a foot or two from her, "Dang it."

The bomb went off, covering the girl in gas and making her shiver. King Lincoln flashed his weird smile once again, and lori began to dance and sing, "_I was strolling through the gas one day…_"

Leni picked up a second bomb and threw it, making sure it landed by King Lincoln. The bomb goes off, making the giant loud grunt and yell, which then turned into a murmur and yawn, and then silence as he passed out from the gas.

The two of them approach King Lincoln and lori praises, "Nice work, leni! When we get back, I'm giving you a raise!" However, King Lincoln, still comatose, accidently throws his hand over and crushes leni. Lori, unphased by the moment, merely shrugged and said, "Oh, well."

On Broadway, the marque reads "King Lincoln: The Eighth Wonder of the World", and underneath was a smaller one that read "Plus the Chubbiest Kickline in Town".

Inside, said kickline was finishing their routine and heading off stage, with lori and Ronnie ann backstage. Onstage, King Lincoln was restrained on a giant platform, grunting and moving about as if trying to break free.

A group of reporters show up and one asks, "What kind of show have you got for us, Mr. Lori?"

"Well, the loud's going to stand around for about 3 hours or so," she adds, "Then, we'll close with the ethnic comedy of Dugan and Dershowitz!"

"Sen-sational!"

On stage, Ms. Lori introduces, "Ladies and gentleman! In his native land, he was a king, but he comes before you in chains for your own amusement!" The curtain rises, "Behold, Lincoln! The Eighth Wonder of the World!"

The audience gasps at the sight, while a man who looks like Rusty stands up and shouts, "Wow!" He points to the stage, "Look at the size of that platform!"

The reporters come onstage and start taking flash photography of King Lincoln, which he obviously doesn't like, causing him to angrily growl and thrash about.

Ronnie Ann rushes over to the reporters and says, "Stop that! Can't you see you're making him angry!?"

The reporter responds, "Come on! What's he gonna do? Run amok in downtown Royal Woods?"

In an ironic twist, King Lincoln manages to break the chains on his hands and use them to free himself from the platform.

As everyone screams in terror, Ronnie Ann runs off and King Lincoln squashes the reporter who spoke, then proceeds to be on his chest in a fit of rage.

Rusty approaches King Lincoln and says, "Hey,loud!" He holds up a bag of peanuts and offers, "Want a peanut?"

King Lincoln grabbed the bag and threw the entire thing into his mouth.

Rusty angrily responded to this, "I said _one_!" He then kicks at the loud's foot, but this leaves King Lincoln unphased.

After that, the King broke free from the building into another, where a child who looks like Lola loud in a Shirley Temple-esque sailor uniform was onstage, singing, "_On the good ship Lollipop, it's a sweet trip to a candy shop,_" King Lincoln seems to be enjoying the music, "_Where bon bons_…" However, it soon ended as lola noticed King Lincoln, making her scream, and then her and the audience run away, screaming in terror.

King Lincoln sees this and frowns, grunting sadly.

The next day, at the Empire State Building, lori and Ronnie Ann sat in a room as lori sullenly said, "I'm dreading the reviews, I can tell you that."

King Lincoln then appears outside the window, making Ronnie Ann scream in terror. This in turn makes King Lincoln grab her, making her scream even further. After that, King Lincoln began to climb the building, soon reaching the top.

Ronnie ann begged, "Please! Put me down! Don't hurt me!"

King Lincoln looked down at Ronnie Ann and frowned. He smiled softly and places Ronnie Ann by his face, letting her touch upon his cheek. She gently rubs it, and smiles. Seeing how tenderly he was treating her, she realized, "You're not really a monster, are you?"

King Lincoln nodded and the two give a warm look towards one another. However, this was short lived as fighter jets soon came and tried to shoot down Lincoln. In the battle, he manages to take down one of the jets, but the rest of them manage to shot him. As King Lincoln starts to fall, he put Rita down, assuring she was safe, and falls.

At the base of the building, Lynn hit the ground, the impact causing a tremor and causing the street to crack. A huge crowd gathers, which had lori looking at the giant loud. Ronnie ann appears and shouts, "Lincoln!" She rushes over to the loud and hugs him, sadden at his apparent death.

A cop says, "Well, I guess the planes got him, huh?"

Lori shook his head, "No, it wasn't the planes. It was Beauty killed the beast."

Rita sniffled, but then gasps as she hears him breathing, "Wait! He's still breathing!" She smiles, "He's not dead!"

Lori remarked, "No, but his career is. I remember when lola ran amok at the Winter Garden and climbed the Chrysler Building. After that, she couldn't get arrested in this town."

King Lincoln groaned in pain and Ronnie Ann told him, "Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll take care of you."

The end


End file.
